


Quizás...

by Leiram



Category: Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque no lo pareciera mucho, a Kento le gustaba soñar e imaginarse los “quizás” de muchas situaciones. Y en aquellos momentos lo que su cabeza estaba imaginando era como habría sido su encuentro con Sawako si los dos hubiesen estados juntos en la misma clase en el año anterior y Kazehaya en otra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quizás...

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Kimi ni Todoke no es mío.
> 
> **Advertencias:** Spoilers del final de la segunda temporada del anime/capítulo 43 del manga.

Aunque no lo pareciera mucho, a Kento le gustaba soñar e imaginarse los "quizás" de muchas situaciones. Muchas veces se encontraba frente a situaciones y veía como se desarrollaban, y cuando todo terminaba le gustaba pensar como se habrían ocurrido los eventos si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes y él hubiese actuado de otra manera. Y en aquellos momentos lo que su cabeza estaba imaginando era como habría sido su encuentro con Sawako si los dos hubiesen estados juntos en la misma clase en el año anterior y Kazehaya en otra.

Tal vez, al igual que su encuentro verdadero, sus asientos hubiesen estado al lado y habría tomado un interés en ella. Probablemente al principio se habría asustado un poco por su forma de actuar, pero con el poco tiempo se habrían vuelto amigos y la habría ayudado a abrirse con el resto de la clase. Podía imaginarse a sí mismo ayudándola a cuidar de las plantas y hierbas que ella cultivaría, y justo en aquel momento, en medio de una conversación, le mostraría una sonrisa suya, pero no una de esas forzadas en donde termina ahuyentando a todos, sino una verdadera y sincera, y en ese instante se habría dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella también se enamoraría de él y su relación pasaría a ser algo más. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran estar juntos ambos tendrían que pasar por muchas dificultades para estar juntos y darse cuenta que su amor es correspondido. Finalmente, como en un shoujo o una película de romance, ambos se terminarían confesando en el atardecer, en un aula vacía luego de que terminasen las clases y la escuela estuviera casi vacía. Al día siguiente anunciarían su noviazgo. Podía ver a sus amigos sonriendo y diciéndoles un _"ya era hora, ¿por qué se tardaron tanto?"_ mientras que sus compañeros de clase estarían atónitos, pero después los felicitarían por su relación y les preguntarían cómo y cuándo empezaron a gustarse.

No obstante, por más que se imaginara y desarrollara cada escena y momento en su mente, sabía que muchas cosas habrían sido diferentes. Por más que quisiera y deseara, no estaba seguro si Sawako se habría vuelto tan amiga de Chizuru y Ayane, ni siquiera tenía idea como las tres en primer lugar se amigaron aunque algo le decía que Kazehaya tuvo que ver. Tampoco estaba seguro si habría podido ayudarla a abrirse con el resto de la clase. Cuando la conoció ella ya se llevaba bien con sus compañeros del año anterior y era más abierta. Pero lo más importante era que no estaba seguro si ella se habría enamorado de él como lo hizo con Kazehaya.

Mirando los terrenos de la escuela desde la ventana de su aula pudo ver que aún Kazehaya y Sawako, no, perdón, _Sadako_ , estaban terminando de regar las plantas que tanto cuidaba ella. Desde que los dos se confesaron, no podía evitar pensar cuan _bien_ quedaban juntos y lo _correcto_ que se veía. Ni siquiera podía entender bien su propio pensamiento, pero tampoco trataba de darle más vueltas y lo aceptaba.

Aunque no lo pareciera mucho, a Kento le gustaba soñar e imaginarse los "quizás" de muchas situaciones, pero también era realista y sabía que esos "tal vez" no existían. Por más que se imaginara como habría sido todo si hubiese estado en la misma clase que _Sadako_ en primer año, sabía que nada de eso habría cambiado la realidad. Ella y Kazehaya estaban juntos y eran felices, y él también lo estaba ya que eran sus amigos (por más que Kazehaya quisiera negar su amistad).

Definitivamente fue mejor que nunca llegó a enamorarse de ella porque sino verlos todo el día juntos habría sido demasiado doloroso para él. O eso le gusta decirse para no afrontar la realidad y llorar.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue mi primer fic de Kimi ni Todoke, ¡espero que les haya gustado! Y también espero que Kento no me haya salido muy OOC, ustedes me dirán que tal me salió.
> 
> Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
